Bad End 6?
by tomasticon
Summary: "Muchos se preguntaran como han escapado esta adorable pareja bueno en esta historia se las diré" la serie empieza cuando mogeko defectuoso es herido por bala no en la entrada de la biblioteca, alerta de spoiler
1. Prologo

**Muchos se preguntaran como han escapado esta adorable pareja bueno en esta historia se las diré ADVERTENCIA: la serie empieza cuando mogeko defectuoso es herido por bala no en la entrada de la biblioteca, posible spoiler**

* * *

><p>se observaba a una adorable pareja en la playa sentados observando el atardecer eran una mujer de mediana edad llevaba su uniforme de la preparatoria que consistía de una camisa blanca con una blusa café y una falda roja con rayas blancas unas medias negras que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del muslo y llevaba dos trenzas al costado del cabello y en una de sus mejillas tenía una cicatriz esa señora tenia de nombre Yonaka Kuray al lado de ella había una criatura chica verde se veía que tenía muchas cicatrices se parecía mucho a un gato por las orejas pero no era uno esa criatura era conocida como Mogeko Defectuoso.<p>

Esas personas habían escapado del castillo mogeko hace unos días y estaban muy felices Yonaka estaba un poco sonrojada por la cercanía de mogeko defectuoso en cambio el solo intentaba acercarse más a ella solo para hacerla sonrojar más el silencio no era incómodo en cambio era reconfortarble se rompió ese silencio cuando ella hablo

Yonaka: que hermoso atardecer

MD: (Mogeko Defectuoso) si tienes razón el cielo del pasado era así

Yonaka: si y bueno después de esto acá fue donde quedamos

Volvieron a quedar en silencio observando esa maravilla de vista cuando mogeko defectuoso agarro la mano de ella acto omiso ella termino toda roja él fue el que rompió el silencio

MD: señorita

Yonaka: si?

Cuando ella se giró para verlo él se había acercado mucho más por lo que ella se sonrojo mucho más pero no se alejó por que le gustaba tenerlo cerca

MD: quédate conmigo por siempre

Yonaka: eh y-yo de acuerdo

Chocaron sus frentes los dos tenían una sonrisa que no le cabía en la mandíbula

MD: señorita

Yonaka: mogeko defectuoso

Y cada uno acortaron la distancia para darse un tierno beso en los labios

Muy encantadora la escena pero se pregunta cómo llegaron acá bueno acá esta…

Continuara…


	2. Cap 1 el recuerdo

Cap. 1 El Recuerdo

**DISCLAIRMER: Mogeko Castle no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor DeepSea-Prisioner**

* * *

><p>POV Narrador<p>

Ahh muy bello esta escena dos personas de forma diferente expresando su amor con un cálido beso pero si nos metemos en la mente de Yonaka podremos buscar lo que estamos buscando, Ese recuerdo de cómo empezó todo.

Este recuerdo parece que el ambiente es en un castillo muy peculiar con estatuas por todas partes de criaturas con oreja de gato, dentro de este castillo con pinturas de las misma criaturas, parecer correcto en el piso VII en una peculiar habitación ahí estaban ellos.

**Flashback **

-ah c-creo que lo perdimos- decía Nega-Mogeko escupiendo sangre

-M-Mogeko Defectuoso estas herido y es muy grave- decía mientras observaba su herida –déjame intentar sanar esa herida- ella misma sabía que no podía curarlo con nada porque no tenía nada de experiencia en enfermería

-No déjalo-negó en un murmuro agachando la cabeza

Estuvieron un breve periodo en silencio solo en la habitación se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Nega hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-¿E-El cuándo me disparo dijo Nega-Mogeko verdad?-murmuro levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos a lo que ella respondió sonrojándose un poco al saber que el la estaba viendo a los ojos y con la vos entrecortada dijo -e-e-eh s-si ¿porque?- pregunto dudosa

-bueno te contare es una larga historia- y ahí le conto toda la historia de él y de cómo lo encerró el rey Mogeko y le cambiara de nombre a Mogeko Defectuoso –y eso es todo- al terminar empezó a toser y al rato empezó a escupir sangre

-¡Mogeko Defectuoso! Resista que todo saldrá bien nos iremos juntos a mi mundo- hablaba dolida por verlo sufrir por su culpa el simplemente se negó –no nos seguirían por el olor a sangre que tengo- hiso una pausa rápida y continuo -yo los distraeré usted escape señorita el olor a sangre mía le servirá para camuflar su olor- dentro de ella se escuchó un vidrio romperse ese sonido era su corazón haciéndose pedazos Yonaka simplemente insistía con que escapara con el pero nunca lo acepto el, él se sacrificara por ella por una simple chica de preparatoria.

-Mogeko Defectuoso por favor- ella ya le estaban saliendo las lágrimas -E-escapa conmigo *sniff*- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-Ya Basta- hablo alejándose de ella –que hay de mis sentimientos *sniff*- él estaba igual de dolido que ella -que hay de mis sentimientos- está la dijo susurrando mientras le salían las lágrimas.

-Y qué hay de los míos Mogeko Defectuoso, no quiero que te pase nada malo y peor que fuera por mi culpa- soltó un leve suspiro y siguió hablando –Mogeko Defectuoso en el corto tiempo en el que nos hemos conocido eh empezado a sentir cariño por ti con toda esta ayuda que me has dado si no fuera por ti ya me hubieran atrapado desde hace mucho y me hubieran hecho eh ya sabes, pero el caso es que tú has sido en comparación con los demás mogekos especiales tú me ayudaste en mucho- termino de hablar para soltar un largo suspiro -por eso no quiero que te hagas más daño-

Yonaka se arrodillo para secarle las lágrimas de Nega, los dos se miraban con una cara de ternura con lo que terminaron con un gran abrazo

De repente la puerta se vino abajo desasiendo el abrazo cariñoso entre ellos en el agujero donde se suponía que estaría la puerta aparecieron cientos de Mogekos con cara de rabia hacia Mogeko Defectuoso y algunos con una mira de pervertides en Yonaka en el momento que desasieron el abrazo Nega dijo

-señorita póngase detrás mío yo la defenderé- ella hiso caso y se puso detrás de él. En la espalda de Nega salió una katana de mango negro con verde y tenía una escritura en el metal de la katana en ella decía "Nega" puso en frente suyo la arma de combate para defender a él pero más que a todo a Yonaka

-al fin los encontramos moge ahora entrega a la chica de preparatoria defectuoso- hablo un mogeko diciendo aunque sea en cada oración su respetivo "Moge" Nega respondió amenazante

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- grito empuñando con fuerza su espada

-que así sea moge- i todos los mogekos se le abalanzaron contra Nega y Yonaka

El primero se le abalanzo en frente de el cosa que lo rebano de un corte y mientras terminaba de cortarlo se le abalanzaron dos a sus costados cosa que uno lo golpeo con el mango a uno y le ensartaba la katana a otro luego Nega saco de su mano unas garras y lo termino ensartando sus garras en su cráneo

-ja muy lentos es todo lo que tienen- siguió así hasta que asesinara a todos los mogekos que estaban ahí cuando pensó que había terminado un mogeko se acercaba lentamente por su espalda enseñando sus garras cuando se escuchó un grito de dolor Nega se giró al ver un mogeko siendo atravesado por un cuchillo de carnicero y vio como Yonaka lo había salvado de un mogeko Nega se había sorprendido al saber que casi moría y ella no se quedó quieta cuando estaba por ser apuñalado por la espalda

-eh muchas gracias señorita- ella solo sonrió sonrojándose un poco -ey para eso son los amigos jeje- Yonaka se acercó a él solo para verificar si no tenía otra herida a lo que al saber que lo estaba inspeccionando de sonrojo un poco pero cuando estaba por decir "que estás haciendo" se dio cuenta de que quería fijarse si tenía otra herida aparte del disparo

-tranquila señorita no tengo ninguna otra herida- ella lo miro dudosa -¿seguro?-el acaba de darse cuenta de que ella lo que dijo hace un rato no era mentira ella estaba preocupada era como una madre al saber que su hijo se hirió empezó a sanar un poco a su hijo y le preguntaba si tenía otra herida –si tranquila no me toco ninguno de esos mogekos

Ella se alivió y termino alzándolo y abrazándolo en el aire.

Cuando de repente se empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos sarcásticos

-vaya vaya vaya pero que pareja tan amorosa lástima que ella es ¡**MI YONAKA**!

Los dos se sorprendieron al saber quién era….

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo como se habrán dado cuenta cambien la forma de narración ya que no leí el manual pero me lo dijo una amiga gracias <strong>SessKagome and Shade Shaw<strong> por decirme lo del Script y me enseñaste a usar bien el fanfic veamos si te gusto, también un gracias también a **alicia9000009** que me apoyo a seguir con la historia y también a **Caballero Azul** por lo menos sé que te pique con el palo de la curiosidad yay y bueno el próximo tratare de tenerlo pronto dejen review diciendo si les gusta si hay un error o algo que lo solucionare y también para saber quién es esa persona aunque ya saben quién es jejeje bueno este capítulo acepta afirmaciones, negaciones, criticas, tomatazos, lechugazos, zapatos, balas de plata y todo lo que se les ocurra bye

TOMy ;D


	3. Cap 2 Batallas De Dioses

**Cap. 2 Batallas De Dioses**

**DISCLAIRMER: Mogeko Castle no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor DeepSea-Prisioner**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Yonaka<strong>

No puede ser como puede ser que nos encontrara seguro fue por el olor a sangre de sr. Mogeko Defectuoso ah pero de esta seguro que no salimos. Yo que no se pelear y Mogeko Defectuoso herido pues habrá que verlo. Espera un segundo porque me preocupo tanto por Mogeko Defectuoso no creo que sea solo porque me haya ayudado a llegar hasta acá, siento como si mi corazón estallase al estar cerca de él, esto solo lo he sentido con shinyan, cosa que mi amor y las ganas de verlo otra vez se me fueron ahora no quiero escapar, sino que, quiero escapar con Mogeko Defectuoso pero tampoco quiero ir a mi mundo quiero quedarme en este mundo por eso peleare con él hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**POV narrador**

Nos encontramos en la misma habitación donde hace un rato paso una carnicería de mogekos y ahora se encontraba la chica de preparatoria Yonaka y el pequeño Nega-Mogeko frente al rey Mogeko y contraparte malvada de Nega a punto de comenzar una batalla ya que Mogeko Defectuoso ya estaba empuñando su espada y el rey ya estaba tomando el mango de su espada. Pero antes de empezar la batalla el rey hablo

-muy bien te lo diré rápido entrega a Yonaka-Tan y tu muerte será rápida Nega o si no tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa- pues al parecer su respuesta fue la misma que la anterior –ni lo sueñes- y se lanzó directo a el –que así sea- y empezó la batalla Nega realizo una estocada directo a el cosa que lo esquivo con facilidad ahora el lanzo su estocada cosa que él también la esquivo pero con un poco de dificultad cosa que el rey dijo –¿qué? Aun estas herido que desperdicio de vida jajaja- eso hiso que Nega se enojara mucho y atacase con mayor velocidad cosa que le dificultaba a el rey –¿qué? Te estas volviendo muy lento majestad- eso hiso que le bajase la moral y de un ataque le causó una herida en la mejilla derecha –pues si estás muy lento rey jeje- el rey enfurecido dijo –si solo era el calentamiento defectuoso ahora viene la verdadera batalla- y de una gran velocidad le causo un corte en la mejilla izquierda a Nega haciendo que con la otra cicatriz hiciera una cruz el rey murmuro –huy parece que el lento eres tu jajá- a lo que Nega responde –puff si yo también estaba calentando hay viene lo bueno- y de un parpadeo ya estaba en la espalda del Rey Mogeko cosa que él no se dio cuenta y murmuro el rey

-donde estas sabandija- a lo que responde con voz macabra –detrás de ti- lo que hiso a continuación fue apuñalar con la espada al rey por la espalda cosa que soltó la espada y murmuro –jejeje acaso no te lo dije- él estaba confuso hasta que quiso sacar la espada y no pudo –ngh n-no puedo sacar la espada –cosa que la cabeza de el rey se giró de una forma inhumana y dentro de su cara solo había un ojo gigante el rey con voz macabra dijo –que es imposible matarme pero si lo intentas no resistirás- y de un empujón largo a Nega hasta la pared luego el rey "poseído" por la ganas de matar giro su cabeza hasta dejarla donde tiene que ir y terminar de sacar la espada de Nega cosa que la usara para matarlo. Con la espada de Nega preparo el golpe para rebanarlo en dos, acercándose lentamente y Nega estaba aturdido que no sabía que se acercaba para asesinarlo. Cuando ya se había recuperado del golpe levanto la mirada solo para ver al rey con el ojo gigante con su espada preparando el ataque cosa que cuando realizo el ataque él lo esquivo y fue corriendo hasta la espada tirada en el suelo cuando la agarro el ya estaba atacando cosa que se defendió con la espada haciendo que chocaran el metal.

Yonaka estaba sorprendida con la pelea que estaban teniendo pero también estaba alerta por si necesitaba ayuda pero no sabía con qué atacarle solo tenía el cuchillo pero no le había hecho daño la espada de Nega hasta que pensó en usar el hufftisida así que lo saco de su mochila y lo preparo

Mientras que con la pelea ellos cada vez que lanzaban un espadazo chocaban. Estuvieron así por un corto periodo de tiempo haciendo que el rey se aburriese y dijo

-ah esto ya está aburrido- al terminar de decir eso aumento su velocidad haciendo que le dificultase a Mogeko Defectuoso defenderse hasta que un ataque hizo que lo derribase y al caer soltó la espada cuando quiso alcanzarla el rey "poseído" le empujo la espada con el pie alejándole de su lugar Nega respondió –ah mierda- el rey con una sonrisa dijo –Game Over defectuoso ahora despídete de tu vida para siempre- empuño con fuerza su espada y preparo el ataque Nega le dijo a Yonaka –señorita no vea- cosa que ella no respondió solo Nega cerró los ojos y espero el ataque que nunca llego.

**POV Mogeko Defectuoso**

Bien creo que este es mi fin al menos no fui por el mal camino, estaré con Hasu en el cielo, lo único malo es que dejare a Yonaka con ese imbécil pero eso no lo puede saber solo lo puede saber el Gran Prosciutto. Oye porque todavía no me ha atacado será que ya estoy muerto bueno vamos a ver

**POV Narrador**

Cuando Nega-Mogeko abrió los ojos se encontraba en el mismo lugar solo que arriba de él estaba Yonaka intentando despertarlo con unas cuantas la lagrimas brotando de sus ojos cuando lo vio se le escapo una sonrisa y lo levanto para abrazarlo

-me alegras que hayas despertado no me vuelvas a asustar así ¿eh?- Mogeko Defectuoso estaba confuso así que hablo –eh pero que paso con el imbécil del rey- a lo que ella tranquila respondió –está ahí- cuando volteo la mirada para verlo lo vio en el piso con los ojos cerrados y tenía la boca abierta ella continuo hablando –le rocié con hufftisida en toda la boca, estará inconsciente por un largo tiempo así podremos continuar- primero se rio por que le echo en toda la cara pero se puso serio cuando dijo "podremos continuar" –¿a que te refieres con podremos continuar señorita?- a lo que ella también se puso seria y dijo –es que ya no quiero escapar e irme a mi mundo, solo quiero escapar contigo y no quiero ir a mi mundo además ya no me interesa más mi hermano- mientras iba hablando se iba sonrojándose poco a poco –es que te quiero mucho Mogeko Defectuoso ¿qué dices?- el al haber escuchado todo eso se quedó un poco en shock pero cuando reacciono se sonrojo y tartamudeando murmuro –e-e-eh bu-bueno si tú lo d-dices nos iremos de acá- al terminar de hablar ella salto de la alegría y abrazo a Mogeko Defectuoso cosa que correspondió al instante –bien ahora como salimos del castillo Mogeko Defectuoso- él le respondió –pues primero hay que bajar los pisos y nadie nos tiene que ver así que por donde fuimos podría ser el único camino para bajar- ella feliz respondió –okey- mientras Nega recogía su espada y la del rey preparado ya para irse agarro la mano de Yonaka y salieron dejando a un inconsciente rey en el suelo.

_PASANDO UN RATO_

Iban caminando por un pasillo hasta que Yonaka bostezo diciéndose a ella misma que tenía que dormir

-ahhhh tengo sueño no hay una cama por acá- el respondió –tal vez tengas razón tenemos que descansar un poco- vagaron un poco buscando una habitación para poder dormir hasta que encontraron una Nega hablo –yo te cuidare hasta que duermas bien ¿ok?- ella asintió no se iba a negar porque tenía mucho sueño y quería descansar así que se recostó en la cama y se durmió teniendo a Mogeko Defectuoso cuidándola en la cama. Nega saco su katana y se puso a vigilar por si alguien entrase por esa puerta

_UNAS HORAS DESPUES_

Nega estaba luchando contra el sueño a cada rato se decía que tenía que mantenerse despierto porque si no capturarían a Yonaka y él no quería eso así que estuvo un rato más hasta que se escuchó la puerta abrirse así que empuño su espada y con vos baja amenazo al intruso

-oye tu qué es lo que quieres aquí- el mogeko que entro se asustó pero no corrió él dijo –eh n-n-nada solo es que este es mi dormitorio- Nega suspiro sabiendo que no era de esos mogekos que solamente le saltarían a Yonaka él le respondió –ah perdona que te haya asustado perdón si estamos en tu dormitorio es solo que queremos descansar- el ya más tranquilo respondió –tranquilos no pasa nada cualquier mogeko puede dormir en cualquier cama oye un momento- él se había sorprendido al saber quién era en cambio Nega preparo por la espalda su espada –eres Nega-Mogeko unos de los Mogekos especiales- Nega suspiro al saber que solo era un fan de el a lo que respondió soltando la espada –a decir verdad si- el empezó a saltar de la alegría pero después vio un montoncito en su cama i dijo –oye esa es la chica de preparatoria que están buscando- el asintió con la cabeza –Ahh y tú la estas cuidando ya entendí tranquilo no le hare nada solo quiero hablar contigo –empezó a hacer preguntas –que fue lo que te paso Nega- el respondió –pues el rey me tacho como defectuoso y me han empezado a atacar me han cortado muchas veces hasta incluso perdí mi oreja izquierda –el reflexiono y largo la segunda pregunta –porque cuidas a la chica de preparatoria- el dudo un poco en responder pero le dijo la verdad –pues la última vez que me capturaron a ella también la capturaron y la puso en la misma celda que yo charlamos un poco hasta que dijo que tenía una llave que le dio el Hada Del Prosciutto que era para abrir casi todas las puertas y ahí empezamos a intentar escapar. La ayudo porque me ayudo en mucho- pensó y largo la tercera pregunta –esta pregunta es una opinión no te lo tomes mal ¿ok? –justo en ese momento se despierta Yonaka pero no se mueve solo escucha la conversación -No te parece atractiva la chica sabiendo que la podrías tener para ti solo y le podrías hacer esas cosas- esa pregunta hiso sonrojar tanto a Mogeko Defectuoso como a Yonaka a lo que Nega responde –pues como todo mogeko si es atractiva y de dan esas ganas pero ni aunque sueñe le haría esas cosa a Yonaka- ella suspiro sabiendo que aunque le parezca atractiva para él no le haría esas cosas a ella ahora pensó que ya sería hora de levantarse ya que escucho bostezar a Mogeko Defectuoso.

Yonaka se levantó sorprendiendo tanto a Mogeko Defectuoso como al otro mogeko Yonaka habla –buen día Mogeko Defectuoso hola pequeñín- ambos saludaron agitando la mano –bueno creo que es momento de seguir n no Mogeko Defectuoso- el asintió con la cabeza y bostezo cuando ya estaban listos para irse Yonaka le dice a Nega –ah Mogeko Defectuoso me dejas un rato con este mogeko le quiero dar algo- el dudoso asiente y sale de la habitación pero sus instintos mogekos lo hiso ver por la perilla de la puerta el mogeko estaba nervioso que tartamudeando dijo –q-q-que quiere Y-Y-Yonaka-tan- ella le respondió –toma- dijo dándole un par de bragas rosas el mogeko se sonrojo al igual que Mogeko Defectuosos ella le dijo –será mejor que las guardes bien que son de Moge-ko y de una te decapitara si te ve con eso es una regalo por dejarnos descansar acá- el las agarro y asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –bueno será mejor que me vaya- cuando abrió la puerta cayo Nega de la puerta a lo que ella se le escapa una risita –te gusta espiar ¿eh? Bien vámonos adiós mogeko- el saludo con la mano y Mogeko Defectuoso también saludo con la mano cuando ya estaban en camino dijo Nega a Yonaka –porque le diste eso más bien de donde sacaste eso- ella dijo –pues en la habitación de Moge-ko antes de irnos al siguiente piso te acuerda que estuve revisando los cajones de ella pues saque su ropa interior y todavía tengo más te imaginas que no tenga nada de ropa interior y no pueda salir de su cuarto por eso jejeje- los dos empezaron a reírse hasta donde les lleve el destino

**CONTINUARA….**

Hola acá les traigo el capítulo dos de esta historia que les está gustando y como pueden ver esta más extenso el capítulo cada vez intentare de hacer más largos pero me tardare pero bueno ustedes lo deciden bueno le mando un saludo a guest por apoyarme y si les saque una sonrisa con lo anterior me agradeceria que me lo dijieran por un review y bueno acepto todo lo virtual hasta lo no virtual como tomates jeje bye bye

**TOMy :D**


	4. Cap 3 piso 5: El Hospital

**Cap. 3 Piso 5: El Hospital**

**DISCLAIRMER: Mogeko Castle no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor DeepSea-Prisioner**

**POV Narrador**

Yonaka estaba llegando al quinto piso cargando a Mogeko Defectuoso que estaba dormido ya que se pasó unas horas sin dormir cuidando de ella. De vez en cuando bajaba la mirada para verlo con una tierna sonrisa

-que tierno es

Su sonrisa se borró al instante ya que Nega soltó un quejido y vio cómo su herida de bala le empezaba a sangrar de nuevo ella asustada busco en su mochila un vendaje para detener el sangrado. Cuando termino de vendarlo sin querer lo despertó

-Ahh hola señorita ¿eh porque estoy vendado?- mirando su estómago y volvió a soltar otro quejido -tranquilo Mogeko defectuoso ya estamos en el piso 5 ahora sabes dónde está el hospital para que te sanen es herida- el empezó a pensar mientras miraba a todos lados para saber si le era conocido ese lugar cosa que si ya que ahí Vivian los Mofukos ya que había fotos de Mofuru y de otros Mofukos pero no había nadie, seguro estarían durmiendo todos o ya se había muerto uno y fueron a ver, Nega-Mogeko le señalo una habitación ella pregunto porque y dijo que esa era la habitación de Mofuru. le hiso caso la cual con respecto toco y de ahí abrió Mofuru con unas ojeras cuando los vio se sorprendió al saber que era Nega y la señorita Yonaka tanto fue la sorpresa que cayó al suelo luego dijo

-acaso son fantasmas de Nega y la señorita- los aludidos se miraron entre ellos con una cara de WTF Nega se acercó a Mofuru y le dijo

-no Mofuru no somos fantasmas somos los reales- el con cara de "ya entendí" luego murmuro –que hacen acá no tendrían que estar en el séptimo piso con Mogecuckoo- el asintió y se preguntó porque –pues hemos cambiado de planes- giro su cabeza diciendo "si terminas de hablar entenderé" –no fugaremos del castillo-

-ah ya entendí y seguro volverán hasta donde empezaron pero seguro tendrán problemas por la criatura así que yo tengo una entrada que los llevara hacia el hospital porque a juzgar por tu herida no estás del todo bien- el asintió Mofuru con la cabeza le hiso una señal para que lo siguieran entraron en su habitación y había una puerta al fondo siendo tapado por un armario movió el armario con ayuda de Nega y de Yonaka cuando abrió la puerta la sala se ilumino por un rato y vio que llevaba al hospital un poco lejos estaba la entrada del hospital le dieron las gracias a Mofuru y salieron pero antes Mofuru le dijo algo en el oído a Yonaka en forma de susurro dijo

-Cuídalo por favor- ella asintió y entraron

Yonaka y Nega-Mogeko estaban yendo hacia el hospital para sanar la herida de Mogeko Defectuoso que ya se les estaba haciendo un problema ya que Nega no podía caminar bien y en las mayorías de las veces se le escapaba un quejido así que Yonaka lo llevaba cargando.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR**

Un mogeko empezaba a levantarse luego de su gran desmayo miro al techo y dijo

-buena jugada Yonaka-Tan pero eso no será suficiente para detenerme moge-

**VOLVIENDO CON YONAKA Y NEGA**

Ya en la entrada Yonaka se decidía en hablar y buscar algún médico que atendiese a Mogeko Defectuoso y lo curase de una vez por todas de esa herida que más que preocupada no podía estar Yonaka llegaron a la recepción y un mogeko lo atendió.

-oh hola que les trae por acá- ella hablo por el –necesitamos un poco de atención medica- ella se dio vuelta buscando en una computadora si había uno por ahí cuando lo encontró dijo –vallan a la habitación 1 del piso IV el medico ira dentro de un rato- ellos dieron las gracias y fueron en el ascensor cuando llegaron al piso IV buscaron la habitación 1 cuando entraron Nega se recostó en la cama esperando al médico esperaron unos minutos y entro el médico que era un mogeko **(Nota Del Autor: Típico eh)**

-buenas muy bien veamos que tienes- se acercó y empezó a revisarlo mientras decía "Mmmhmm" y se rascaba la barbilla hasta que dijo –bueno solamente tienes una herida de bala en el pecho y un rasguño en tu mejilla izquierda ¿cierto?- el asintió –tranquilo traeré algo que te curara todo eso- y salió un rato a buscarlo ese objeto mientras esperaban conversaban un poco sobre que harían después de escapar.

-señorita que haremos después de escapar- pregunto a lo que ella respondió –pues primero hay que escapar jeje- al parecer no le quiere decir pero parece que se estaba enamorando de Mogeko Defectuoso pero no se lo quería decir por si a él no le gustaba y la dejaría sola. No, no quería eso tenía planeado decírselo después de escapar y no en el camino. En cambio Mogeko Defectuoso estaba confuso por lo que le había dicho el mogeko en la habitación

_**FlashBack**_

- No te parece atractiva la chica sabiendo que la podrías tener para ti solo y le podrías hacer esas cosas-

_**Fin de FlashBack**_

Ese recuerdo hiso que se girase a ver a Yonaka que estaba distraída mirando por la ventana y analizo y vio que era muy atractiva que hiso que se sonrojase el mismo cuando Yonaka se giró para ver a Nega él se giró automáticamente contra ella con su sonrojo que era muy notorio

Cuando Yonaka estaba por preguntarle por su comportamiento entro el doctor con una bebida extraña Nega se giró ya sin su sonrojo él dijo

-ten bébela te curara las heridas- el hiso caso y se lo tomo y la partes donde tenías herida empezaron a brillar haciendo que se iluminara toda la habitación luego de un rato la iluminación cedió dejando ver a Mogeko Defectuoso ya sin herida pero hay tenía cicatrices una cicatriz grande en su pecho y otra cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que formaba una cruz con su anterior cicatriz Nega se empezó a mirar y dijo emocionado

-estoy curado ¡estoy curado!- Yonaka se levantó de la silla y también empezó a decir "estas curado" y terminaron abrazándose de la emoción un cálido abrazo que termino rápido ya que se dieron cuenta que se estaban abrazándose y se soltaron con un notorio sonrojo y nerviosos le dijeron gracias al médico. Él dijo gracias y se retiro

Ellos aun si mirarse a la cara. rompió el silencio Yonaka

-b-b-bueno n-nos vam-vamos- el asintió y salieron del hospital para llegar al cuarto piso pero había un problema la entrada que usaron fue…

_¡Debajo de la cama de Moge-Ko!_

Ahora no sabían que hacer así que buscaron otra salida y se dijeron un momento el ascensor del 5° piso al 4° piso llegaron al ascensor lo llamaron. Esperaron un rato y llego entraron y bajaron.

**CONTINUARA….**

Hollaaa acá les traigo el capítulo 3 espero que les haya gustado y ya tenemos 10 visitas yay muchas gracias a ustedes que me ayudaron mirando aunque sea el capítulo 1 enserio muchas gracias estoy muy feliz bueno le mando un saludo a las personas que han mirado esta historia si a ustedes mis hermosuras yeah ah por cierto deje un One-Shot para los que no lo vieron es por el especial 100 visitas de acá es como una recompensa bueno nos vemos yay

**TOMy :D**


	5. Cap 4 Ayuda Espiritual

**Cap. 4: Ayuda Espiritual**

**DISCLAIRMER: Mogeko Castle no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor DeepSea-Prisioner**

* * *

><p>Una vez llegado al cuarto piso se abrió el ascensor y lo primero que vio una zona llena de cruces con mogekos crucificados en ella acompañado con un olor a repugnancia ese olor provenía de los cadáveres de esos pobres mogekos Yonaka se aguantó ese olor a repugnancia al igual que Mogeko Defectuoso pero el lugar había cambiado el único cambio es que estaba un poco oscuro ellos estaban muy cerca del otro para no perderse cuando Nega habla<p>

-debemos ir despacio y no separarnos- a lo que responde en susurro

-de acuerdo- cuando se encontraron con pared pudieron ver la puerta y a lo lejos encontró el interruptor para encender la luz cuando estaba por prender la luz dice Yonaka

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- y enciende las luces dejando ver una gran numero de Mogekos colgados en el techo, todos ensangrentados una tremenda masacre pero donde estaba la puerta del ascensor se encontraba una persona humana más bien una mujer de cabello rubio con orejas al igual que los Mogekos su cabello le llegaba hasta los tobillos vestía una blusa anaranjada con negro en las mangas y cubriendo un poco la blusa un chaleco fino negro de botones y una corbata, una falda rojo oscuro y unas botas negras

Ella era la reina psicópata del lugar más bien conocida como Moge-Ko en su mano izquierda sostenía un cuchillo negro con blanco medio doblado cubierto de sangre. Tanto Yonaka como Nega-Mogeko se pusieron pálidos al verla a ella

-vaya, vaya con que han vuelto mis juguete esta vez no los perderé mogege- y de atrás de Moge-Ko aparecieron cientos de Mogekos dispuestos a hacerle la vida imposible a esta pareja pero como al principio cuando apareció Moge-Ko por primera vez señor Mogeko Defectuoso se puso delante de Yonaka para protegerla no solo porque tenía que cuidarla sino por otra cosa que aún no tenía claro y era el tema de sus sentimientos que todavía era un torbellino

Estuvieron quietos por un tiempo sin hacer nada ninguna persona tanto la pareja como los Mogekos hasta que en un susurro Nega-Mogeko le dice a Yonaka

-señorita valla abriendo muy despacio la puerta- ella asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta mientras veía a Moge-Ko relamerse los labios con la lengua cuando Yonaka llego a la puerta la abrió lentamente y se escuchó un rechinido por toda la habitación cosa que fue una señal para los Mogekos para empezar a correr para atraparlos cuando vio eso Nega dijo –AHORA- y Yonaka abrió con todo la puerta entrando él y Yonaka y salieron corriendo

Mientras corrían a lo lejos se escuchaba la puerta abrirse y escuchar muchos pasos venir hacia ellos a través de las puerta de los costados salían también Mogekos dispuestos a atraparlos cosa que aumentaron la velocidad hasta una puerta y Yonaka de un movimiento rápido cerró la puerta con la llave que le dio el hada del prosciutto (cosa que todavía tiene) y cerró la puerta trabándola con la llave haciendo que todos los Mogekos empezaran a golpear a la puerta diciendo

-abran- o –tranquilos no le haremos nada- o sino –Yonaka-Tan abra la puerta o si no nos enojaremos moge- cosa que no prestaron atención y continuaron caminando tranquilamente

-uf gracias a dios que todavía tenía la llave del hada del prosciutto- él asintió

-es una suerte- había algo que pasaba por ahí y Yonaka se dio cuenta en cambio Nega no y ella algo sonrojada dijo

-em Mogeko Defectuoso ya puedes soltarme de la mano- él se dio cuenta y miro hacia su mano derecha donde estaba ella y vio que estaba tomando la mano de ella él la retiro lentamente como diciendo que no quería soltarla él respondió nervioso y sonrojado

-e-eh perdón se-señorita- cuando termino de decir eso le empezó a gruñir la panza y como acto de instinto se agarró él estomago –uy tengo hambre señorita de casualidad no tendrá algo que comer-

-em déjame ver- saco su mochila y empezó a revisar hasta que encontró –tengo prosciutto o tengo una bolsa de patatas- él directamente agarro la bolsa de patatas cosa que hiso que se sorprendiera Yonaka ya que como es un Mogeko él adoran ése "manjar de dioses" según ellos pero no dijo nada solo dijo –me dejas sacar un puñado- cosa que él dijo:

-claro- abrió la bolsa y empezaron a comer de ahí

Mientras caminaban comiendo tranquilamente a la lejanía de ellos se veían unos ojos rojos mirándolos con rabia esa fue tanta rabia que hiso crujir sus dientes pero no hiso nada solo lo dejo pasar

**UN RATO DESPUES**

Iban caminando tranquilamente hasta una habitación donde solo se encontraba un marco grande y cajas Yonaka confundida dijo

-eh Mogeko Defectuoso que hacemos acá

-estamos acá porque hay una habitación secreta que te llevara hasta él piso inferior- (ósea lo lleva hasta él piso I) pero antes de abrir esa habitación secreta la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que Nega fuera lanzado contra la pared quedando seminconsciente cuando se fijó ante de quedar inconsciente se fijó que era nada más ni nada menos que él rey Mogeko y articulo una sola oración –señorita corra- y cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras ella que estaba asustada por saber que era él rey se alejó hasta donde esta Nega en un intento de protegerlo a él

-muy bien ya que él esta inconsciente me divertiré contigo Yonaka-Tan pero antes me desharé de este Defectuoso- ella saco su cuchillo y dijo:

-ni te atrevas a tocarlo tendrás que pasar sobre mí antes de tocarlo- él desinteresado dijo:

-como quieras- se acercó con su espada apunto de lastimar a Yonaka mientras ella cerraba los ojos esperando su destino que nunca llego.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a un Mogeko con alas y con una aureola sobre la cabeza era nada más ni nada menos que Hasu con una espada igual a la de Mogeko Defectuoso solo que en él metal tenía grabado "**Hasu**" luego fijo en si vista en él rey Mogeko y vio que estaba tirado intentando levantarse solo que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo Hasu se volteo y vio a Yonaka y dijo:

-señorita llévate a Nega-Mogeko lejos de acá habla con Mogeko Algo Extraño y dile que te ayude nos vemos luego- y se acercó a él rey y lo teletransporto hacia otro lugar luego ella se acordó de Nega y fue a socorrerlo

-¿Mogeko Defectuoso estas bien?- no despertó pero estaba respirando cosa que la alivio así que lo alzo y lo llevo hasta él marco grande e hiso como si fuera una puerta y entro.

Cuando entro vio que era un lugar muy distintos a las habitaciones de las demás esta no estaba iluminada por lámparas sino por antorchas así que empezó a seguir las antorchas mientras estaba en camino hacia él primer piso encontró unas escaleras y empezó a bajar al rato se escuchó un gran sonido como de campanas a lo que ella reconoció al instante

-parece que es la hora de comer- se apuró para llegar rápido y que no lo vea ningún Mogeko

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno acá les traigo él capítulo 4 y así es como esta pareja va llegando cada vez más a la puerta del castillo y muy pronto estarán libres ahora cambiando de tema quiero decirles que lo subiré cada 2 días que les parece así ya lo tengo preparado y no tener que subirlo a las 3 AM por otra cosa quiero agradecer a <span>SessKagome and Shade Shaw<span> por seguir ayudándome en esto de la escritura gracias amiga este cap. te lo dedico a ti para que veas que pronto tendrán más y muchos más roses de esta pareja tan adorable bueno nos vemos dentro de unos días pero estaré pendiente todos los días de sus reviews y nos vemos bye, bye**

**TOMy :D**


	6. Cap 5 Roses Amorosos

**Bad End 6 Cap. 5 Roses Amorosos**

**DISCLAIRMER: Mogeko Castle no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor DeepSea-Prisioner**

* * *

><p>Nos encontrábamos en una sala subterránea con Yonaka y un aun inconsciente Mogeko Defectuoso siendo reposado por Yonaka en sus brazos, ella cada segundo bajaba la vista para verlo cosa que se le hacía muy tierno verlo<p>

-es tan tierno con razón me gustas mucho- luego beso su frente y continúo bajando esas escaleras que parecían como si fuesen infinitas.

Luego de un tiempo de seguir bajando llego a una puerta cosa que empujo de ella pero le costó trabajo ya que algo estaba obstruyendo la puerta. Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió por completo se sorprendió al saber dónde estaba ya que reconoció ese lugar al instante era esa extraña zona de cajas donde se ocultó de ese Mogeko y de no ser por había sonado la campana del almuerzo no podría haber llegado donde estaba. Observo si no había moros a la costa al saber que no suspiro aliviada hasta que recordó que estaban en su almuerzo, para comprobar que esa campana que sonó antes no era por otra cosa ¿o sí? Cuando se asomó lentamente por la puerta vio a cientos de Mogekos comiendo su comida "sagrada" por lo que sabía que no tendría que no tendría que salir por ese lugar ya que la descubrirían con Mogeko Defectuoso en sus brazos e intentarían atraparlos así que descarto esa idea, ahora su mente estaba en blanco no sabía por dónde ir así que se puso a recordar como llego a encontrar a Mogeko Algo Extraño mientras miraba al techo hasta que como si se le prendiera un foquillo en la cabeza se acordó que detrás de ella estaba una puerta a una sala extraña y totalmente aterradora por lo que no tuvo otra que ir por allá.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta le empezó a temblar la mano porque si más no recordaba en esa sala había Mogekos totalmente ensangrentados por todas partes y ellos se movían e intentaba llegar a ella cosa que se aterro más así que para no asustarse más respiro hondo y pensó.

-(son pensamientos en cursiva ok)_muy bien solo es una sala esa no dará miedo solo respira hondo y veras que pronto estarás afuera con Mogeko Defectuoso ¿cierto?_- temblorosa tomo él pomo y empezó a girarlo lentamente mientras se carcomía la mente por dentro. Cuando termino de girarla por completo la puerta se abrió sola como si él castillo le digiera que entrara de una buena ves, entro sosteniendo a Mogeko Defectuoso fuerte como si se tratase de su peluche cuando entro vio todo oscuro y cuando pensó—_mejor espero a que terminen los Mogekos de comer y luego sigo_- pero no le jugaron bien las cartas y la puerta se les cerro de golpe haciendo un gran estruendo asustando completamente a Yonaka haciendo que ella cerrase los ojos dentro de un rato cuando los abrió vio que todo estaba oscuro más que antes ya que antes podía ver un poco en cambio ahora no se veía nada así que de su mochila saco una pequeña linterna y la encendió para poder salir de una buena vez de esa habitación tan tenebrosa. La linterna apenas alumbraba pero se conformaba con eso para continuar, cada sonido que se escuchaba en esa habitación hacia qué Yonaka se comenzara a aterrarse por lo que apresuraba él paso cada vez más hasta que lo que colmo su miedo fue ese espeluznante grito haciendo que se quedase completamente aterrada y comenzase a correr preocupándose de que no se le cayese a Mogeko Defectuoso.

-necesito buscar esa maldita puerta para poder salir de acá- hablaba rápidamente con desesperación mientras corría cuando de repente se le ilumino la habitación negra dejando ver por dónde iba por lo que se alivió un poco por lo que se detuvo un rato para descansar de esa corrida pero su calma se le acabo de pronto ya que se volvió a escuchar ese grito de dolor que le hacía erizar la piel y como estaba iluminado se giró y vio algo que hiso que empezase a correr de nuevo

-o no-

**En otro lugar**

En una habitación del cuarto piso se encontraba Hasu con unas heridas leves y algo cansado ya que desde que se lo había llevado de esa habitación donde estaba Yonaka y Nega-Mogeko habían comenzado una batalla que todavía no terminaba así que Hasu para tenerlo lo suficiente entretenido mientras escapan para que después no les haga la vida imposible

-ah…ah...Fiu creo que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme- decía orgulloso Hasu haciendo que él rey se cabree

-ya te crees él fuerte porque puedes volar e ahora verlas lo que es ser fuerte- de repente cerro los ojos para luego mostrar ese ojo gigantesco haciendo que Hasu se sorprendiese y se asustase al mismo tiempo –sorprendido yo también hahaha- acercándose lentamente con su katana intenta rebanar a Hasu pero reacciona al instante y lo esquiva fácilmente haciendo que aumente la velocidad de sus ataques cada vez más dificultándole un poco a Hasu pero él también aumento la velocidad y de un ataque sucesivo las espadas quedaron chocando él rey y Hasu se acerca y dice:

-te rindes Hasu no eres rival para mí ni tu ni nadie

-de esos te equivocas alguien te derrotara tenedlo en cuenta imbécil- esa palabra hiso destruir ese choque e incrustar la espada en Hasu que se hiso polvo en un segundo –que lento eres rey o no- de atrás estaba Hasu apuntando su espada en su espalda

-eso lo veremos- murmuraba él rey Mogeko mientras se giraba lentamente con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

**VOLVIENDO CON YONAKA**

-o no- a su espalda venían una gran manada de Mogekos ensangrentados con una cara de terror ella empezó a correr hacia la puerta que visualizo en un parpadeo, corría con todas su fuerzas pero esos Mogekos eran más rápido que ella así que cuando encontró la puerta abrió a una gran velocidad y cuando estaba cerrando un Mogeko le agarra de la pierna e incrusta sus garras en ella por lo que la asusta y comienza a intentar zafarse cuando se escapa de sus garras deja todo un recorrido hiriéndola más y cierra de un portazo a ese Mogeko ensangrentado

Deja suavemente a Mogeko Defectuoso aun inconsciente y se agarra su pierna izquierda totalmente herida que estaba empezando a desprender sangre así que de su mochila si kit de primeros auxilios para vendarse en la pierna

Cuando termino Mogeko Defectuoso empieza a recobrar los sentidos

-eh pero que ha pasado aquí- dice balbuceando hasta que recuerdo lo ocurrido anteriormente –ah que en donde esta ese imbécil que lo rebano en dos si se atrevió a tocarla- cuando gira se encuentra con Yonaka y ahí se confundió no sabía en donde estaba –eh en donde estamos- a lo que ella responde:

-estamos en el primer piso sr. Mogeko Defectuoso- pero seguía confundido con lo que paso así que relato todo lo que paso con él rey y la aparición de Hasu a lo que Nega responde mirando al techo:

-Hasu gracias amigo

Bueno creo que tenemos que ir allá- dijo apuntando al otro lado de la escalera –ahí es él despacho de Mogeko Algo Extraño-a lo que Nega asiente y empiezan a caminar pero Yonaka al dar el segundo paso le da un dolor de la pierna herida por lo que cae al suelo mientras gime de dolor –au duele mucho

Nega se da cuenta del estado de Yonaka y va a socorrerla

-señorita que paso- ella apunto a la pierna así que se acercó y la vio vendada así que saca él vendaje y ve una herida de rasguño muy grave así que él sorprendido responde –s-señorita que le paso- a lo que ella responde:

-es que estaba en una habitación aterradora y me atacaron Mogekos ensangrentados queriendo matarme así que solo uno me alcanzo y me hiere con sus garras- él muy culpable diciéndose que él tenía que cuidarla por lo que murmura

-esto es mi culpa de no haber estado inconsciente nada de esto habría pasado perdóname señorita

-Mogeko Defectuoso no tienes que disculparte tampoco fue tu culpa eh solo es una herida ya pasara creo- lo atrajo a ella dándole un gran abrazo que al instante lo correspondió con un ligero tono rojizo tiñendo las mejillas de los dos

Luego de un rato abrazándose Yonaka de acto improvisto besa la frente de Nega haciendo que los dos se pongan rojos como un tomate rojo por lo que Yonaka nerviosa murmura

-creo que es hora de irnos Mogeko Defectuoso- él asiente terminando deshaciendo él abrazo y ayudando a Yonaka a pararse la ayuda a caminar hasta él despacho de Mogeko Algo Extraño

**UN RATO ANTES**

** POV Mogeko Algo Extraño**

Um que tengo que hacer hoy aparte de mirar la televisión beber él te u otra cosa, desde que la señorita Yonaka se fue nada interesante a ocurrido quiero salir de este despacho pero no puedo porque si no solo veré en este castillo sangre locura entre otras cosas bueno no tendré otra cosa em que tal si navego por la red Mogeko talvez pueda encontrar algo interesante

***TOC-TOC***

Eh al fin alguien con quien poder hablar ya me estaba volviendo loco

**POV NARRADOR**

Mogeko Algo Extraño abrió la puerta solo para encontrar dos caras conocidas eran nada más ni nada menos que la señorita Yonaka y Nega-Mogeko

Él se sorprendió al verla otra vez cuando se suponía que ya tendría que haber escapado yendo hacia él séptimo piso pero no estaba acá

-señorita Yonaka Nega que hacen por acá que iban a escapar al mundo de los humanos pero solo eso leí en las redes Mogekos

-si eso dicen pero cambiamos de rumbo queremos salir del castillo pero no por ahí, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda

-¿mi ayuda porque?

-pues tu eres él que conoce todo él primer piso así que seguro debe haber otra salida que no sea la puerta de entrada ¿conoces alguna?

-Mmmhmm pues si hay una que lleva a mi jardín para que no me aburra pero hace mucho que no lo uso así que si por ahí podrían escapar- agacho la mirada para ver la herida vendada de Yonaka –ah no, no, no, no y NO ustedes no saldrán hasta que esa herida no se termine de sanar así que se tendrán que quedar acá un rato

-pe-pero- Nega intento de convencerlo pero no pudo

-sin peros-hablo decidido

-vamos Mogeko Algo Extraño porfis- dijo poniendo ojos de perrito

-nope eso no funciona conmigo

Tanto Yonaka como Nega empezaron a hacer un berrinche para decirle a él que le diga la entrada para escapar pero se negó

-bien ahora que hacemos- cuando termino de hablar Nega a Yonaka se le escapa un bostezo anunciando que te tenía que dormir

-en la habitación de la derecha está mi cuarto si quieren pueden dormir pero como es una sola tendrán que dormir **"juntos"- **a los dos respondieron nerviosos y sonrojados a más no poder

-¿j-juntos?- a lo que él asintió disfrutando de la cara de los dos –no que duerma ella yo no tengo sueño *Bostezo* oh-oh- ese bostezo lo delato. Tenía sueño

-y ese bostezo que explica que ¿tienes hambre? O que solo descansen quieren los dos respondieron

-ok

Entraron a la habitación totalmente rojos en la habitación donde solo tenía una sola cama así que Yonaka entra en la cama seguido de Nega (exactamente igual que recién rojos como tomates jeje) apagaron las luces y se durmieron. Bueno solo Yonaka ya que Nega todavía estaba confundido él por ese sentimiento que siente hacia esa chica y cuando se estaba por dormir escucho algo que lo dejo perplejo era Yonaka hablando dormida pero dijo unas palabras que lo hiso sonrojar a más no poder

-t-te amo sr. Mogeko Defectuoso- y de atrás Yonaka lo abraza y le besa la frente dejándolo totalmente rojo y al saber que estaba dormida dice en un susurro

-yo… También te amo Yonaka- y se durmió por él cansancio

Mientras en la puerta estaba pegado Mogeko Algo Extraño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-espero que sean felices tortolos- y se fue a leer su libro y tomar él te.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>Holaaa eh vuelto aunque un poco tarde solo es que al menos se los traigo para que no sepan lo acabo de subir a las 3 AM pero me da igual solo quiero que ustedes mis lectores sean felices con mis historia :3 les quiero agradecer por leer mi historia yo pensaba que no lo leería nadie pero lo leen y yo con felicidad extrema salto de la alegría les doy gracias a SessKagome and Shade Shaw por ayudarme en el tema de la escritura, a alicia9000009 por dejarme su review alentándome a seguir subiendo, también a Caballero Azul por también alentarme y a guest que no dio su nombre pero sé que es para vos por también alentarme y a los que lo ven y no dejan review así que se los dedico a todos ustedes bueno en el tema de la historia bueno ya estamos cerca del final tranquilos seguiré subiendo Mogeko Castle hasta poblarlo con mis historias y como verán ya están sus roses amorosos a tope así que pronto llegara hasta donde Mogeko empezó él final 6 bueno nos vemos dentro de dos días bye, bye<p>

**TOMy :D**


	7. Cap 6 Bad End?

**Bad End 6 Cap. 6: Bad End?**

Hola, Hola ya se muchos se preguntarán "que haces acá arriba cuando se supone que estarías abajo y porque tardaste en subir este capítulo".

Bueno primero estoy acá arriba para responderles algo para que sepan porque me tarde en subirlo.

**1°**: tarde en publicarlo pues por lo que ven es largo así que sugiero que traigan un poco de comida porque pasaremos un rato leyendo.

**2°** gracias a todos por ver este fic le agradezco mucho a todos ustedes y también a SessKagome and Shade Shaw por ayudarme todo este tiempo así que a todos que les gusto les dejare una sorpresa al final jeje, más bien 2 sorpresas.

Ahora si continuemos con él final de este maravilloso fic.

**DISCLAIRMER: Mogeko Castle no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor DeepSea-Prisioner**

* * *

><p>Amanecía en este mundo a lo lejos se podía ver un gran castillo con la cara de un Mogeko tallada en ladrillos dentro de este castillo, para ser exactos en el primer piso, por la ventana de una habitación empezaba a alumbrar esa estrella que le decían sol. En la habitación se encontraba dos personas ellos eran Yonaka Kuray y Nega-Mogeko.<p>

Nega era el primero en abrir los ojos y sentir el resplandor del sol

-ah ya amaneció- quiso levantarse pero no puedo porque algo le impedía, era Yonaka que estaba muy abrazado; totalmente pegado a ella, como si fuese su muñeco, él al ver que tan cerca estaba de ella se sonrojo hasta quedar completamente rojo de la vergüenza. –sinceramente es muy linda con razón me enamore de ti- susurro para que no la escuchase si ella estaba despierta. Él intento deshacer él agarre pero solo logro despertarla haciendo que se ponga más rojo.

Yonaka recién se despertaba y ya se había sonrojado al ver a Mogeko Defectuoso tan cerca de ella, deshace él agarre para poder dejarlo. Ninguno articulaba ninguna palabra solo sonrojo, sonrojo y más sonrojo pero ninguna palabra.

Nega iba a decir algo pero recordó lo que ella había dicho dormida

"Te amo Mogeko Defectuoso" eso hiso que se sonrojase mucho más y para que ella no lo viese tan sonrojado giro la vista

Ella sabía muy bien que no aguantaría mucho en intentar robarle un beso para ella y ese momento fue ahora. Ella inconscientemente sujeto la barbilla de Nega fijando su vista hacia ella y lo fue acercando hacia ella lentamente, en cambio Nega al ver el acto por parte de ella se sonrojo pero no opuso resistencia para no hacer eso.

Ellos deseaban ese beso como nunca, ambos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos para recibir los labios del otro, a escaso centímetros de encontrarse con los labios del otro.

Ya nada podía deshacer ese gran beso que se aproximaba excepto que alguien entrase a su habitación, cosa que fue eso lo que paso ya que Mogeko Algo Extraño azoto la puerta haciendo que ellos se asustasen; también haciendo que reaccionase y se separasen totalmente sonrojados.

-arriba tortolos vamos a desayunar y a verificar si está bien tu pierna para que puedan salir- con una mirada picara y unas tremendas ojeras estaba mirando a los dos completamente rojos. Se dio la vuelta poniendo una cara de risa y salió de la habitación seguido de Nega ya que no sabía cómo volver a mirarle a los ojos a Yonaka, en cambio ella se quedó un rato en aquella habitación para recopilar lo que acaba de pasar.

-_que estaba a punto de hacer-_

**Con Nega y Mogeko Algo Extraño**

-que estabas a punto de hacer pillín- dice burlándose de su cara completamente roja

-d-d-de qu-que estas h-hablando- tartamudeaba Nega

-o vamos Nega yo sé lo que quieres hacer escuche lo que le dijiste a ella- con una sonrisa le dice –ven se lo que puedes hacer después de que salgas- se acercó a la única oreja que le servía para decirle el plan de él –entendido- Nega todavía rojo asiente lentamente –también dale estos dos regalos- él se los entrego y se acercó para verlo luego se volvió a poner rojo.

-como hiciste todo esto

-bueno después de escucharte empezó a hacerlos así que estoy muerto de sueño- al terminar de hablar se le escapo un gran bostezo por eso sus ojeras.

-no debías

-claro que si ahora ven vamos a desayunar-

Una vez terminada la conversación salió Yonaka de la habitación y se fue directo a desayunar con ellos cuando llego saludo a los dos a Mogeko Algo Extraño normal y a Nega un poco nerviosa y con las mejillas coloradas y le respondió igual

Luego de desayunar Mogeko Algo Extraño (es muy largo lo se chicos pero no se me ha ocurrido un nombre para él lo siento) reviso si ella estaba apta para salir

-pues tu herida está un poco mejor así que si ya pueden salir, vengan síganme

Fueron hacia otra habitación donde habían dormido y hay detrás de un armario había una puerta, entraron a la habitación y vieron que había un enorme túnel ellos lo vieron a él y dijo

-si es por acá ah y por si quieren volver algún día llámenme- anoto un número en un papel y se los dio, Yonaka lo recibió y lo guardo

Ellos se despidieron de Mogeko Algo Extraño y entraron en el túnel

Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos pero ninguno se decía una palabra, tampoco se miraban sino miraba a la pared pues todavía recordaban lo que estaban a punto de hacer así que no se miraban porque estaban sonrojados, de vez en cuando Nega se giraba para observarla sin que ella se diese cuenta, Nega fue el primero en romper ese silencio que ponía incomodo a cualquiera

-que va a hacer cuando escapemos señorita- ella se gira y dijo:

-pues n-no lo sé- murmuraba girando sus dedos sonrojándose un poco –y tu Mogeko Defectuoso

-señorita puedes llamarme Nega-Mogeko es mejor que Mogeko Defectuoso ¿sí?-

-de acuerdo Nega

-bueno lo que hare yo es acompañarla hasta donde usted quiera, sin importar lo que pase-

Ella se sonrojo al saber que estaría con ella aunque allá un inconveniente

Todo ese momento se acabó al saber que alguien los observaba y los estaba poniendo incomodos así que Nega rápidamente saco su espada y le apunto la espada a su garganta a quien estaba atrás

-wow espera soy yo- dijo un Mogeko con alas blancas y una aureola

-Hasu que haces aquí, que le paso al idiota del rey

-primero, hola. Segundo, él ha estado inconsciente desde hace rato. Tercero, vengo a darle las despedidas y también a decirte que estarás al tanto de lo que pase al castillo, ya que él idiota y Moge-Ko se les zafara un tornillo intentando buscar a la señorita Yonaka

-okey de acuerdo mándale un saludo a todos de parte de nosotros

-vale adiós Nega, adiós Yonaka- saludo y desapareció

-bueno nos vamos- ella asintió y continuaron

**Mientras en otro lugar**

En una habitación, donde se encontraba Hasu, estaba con una mirada sobria mirando hacia él suelo y preguntándose él solo dijo

-d-donde esta- atrás de él apareció un Mogeko con capa y con una corona

-estoy atrás tuyo

Él se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta rápidamente encontrándose con él rey

-no me harás nada dejándome inconsciente si quieres pelear de verdad me lo hubieras dicho y te la daba

Se acercó lentamente con su espada para comenzar a pelear y al igual que Hasu, él también saco la espada y con miradas sobrias se preparaban a combatir.

-pues que estas esperando rey de los idiotas-

Eso hiso enfurecer al rey y comenzó a combatir con Hasu, lanzo una estocada pero Hasu lo esquivo fácilmente luego se agacho para golpear sus piernas haciendo que cállese y se golpease la cara. Hasu con una mirada de victoria le dijo al rey Mogeko

-es todo lo que tienes

-es todo lo que quería escuchar

-que

Él rápidamente se levantó y fue directamente hacia él con su espada apuntando hacia él corazón, pero para él fue muy fácil de esquivar

-por favor enserio con ese ataque me acabarías ja mira como me muero, este es un ataque de verdad

Él rápidamente fue hacia él lanzo varios ataques que él rey esquivo rápidamente pero en una no logro esquivarla y le dio en él estomago haciendo que cállese al suelo

-arg

-vez este es un ataque

Mientras comenzaba a retirarse Hasu el rey comenzaba a levantarse lentamente listo para apuñalar a Hasu y cuando alguien ya estaba por hacerlo alguien ataca a Hasu dejándolo inconsciente esa persona miro al rey y dijo

-déjalo es mío

El rey asustado dijo

-s-si señora

Esta persona se rio y se lo llevo

**Volviendo con Yonaka y Nega**

Una vez habían llegado al final de la sala vieron una puerta, ellos dos se vieron ya decididos abrieron la puerta dejando ver árboles, una zona llena de cruces a lo lejos y también arbustos con orejas ESPERA ¡¿arbustos con orejas?!

-algo anda mal por aquí

-tienes razón Mogeko digo Nega

De la nada de los arbustos y árboles aparecieron mogekos cientos de ellos mirando a ellos con ganas de asesinar

-mogege los encontramos ahora por orden del rey serán eliminados-

Por instinto Nega se puso delante de Yonaka y saco su gran espada preparando a que cualquier infeliz se acerque para partirlo en 3 pedazos

-vamos inténtenlo vamos a ver si sobreviven para contarle

Atrás de Nega estaba Yonaka también sacando él cuchillo preparada para que si alguien tocaba a él por la espalda; o ella lo dejara destrozado

-¡ATAQUEN MOGE!

Y fueron todos contra ellos el primero que se acerco fue rebanado en 3 pedazos, como dijo Nega primero lo decapito y luego le corto toda la parte del estómago, una vez que cayó al suelo los otros atemorizados por ver el cadáver de uno de sus compañero en el suelo, miraron lentamente y dijo

-muy bien quién es el siguiente- dijo con mirada sádica se comenzó a acercar lentamente a los Mogekos atemorizados

Un Mogeko se acercó lentamente y dijo

-espere no me mate yo no hare nada si ya nos conocimos se acuerda señor Nega-Mogeko

Él se sorprendió y con un movimiento con la espada le dijo que se fuera por donde vinieron ellos, el asintió, pero fue detenido por Yonaka en el camino ella le dijo

-dime si eres tu muéstrame lo que te regale

Él rápidamente saco de un bolsillo suyo las bragas de Moge-Ko haciendo que ese Mogeko se sonroje. Ella soltó el agarre y le dijo que se fuera. Él asintió y se fue

Mientras Yonaka hablaba con ese Mogeko, Nega-Mogeko se encargó de eliminar a cada Mogeko que quedaba, despedazando uno por uno

-pero que paso acá

-es que ya me encargue de ellos

Ella sonrió él siempre será así, pero se le borro rápidamente ya que detrás apareció alguien

-¡cuidado!

-¿eh?

Nega se dio la vuelta para encontrar al rey Mogeko con una herida en su estómago y con su espada le apunto a la garganta para acabar con él

-qué haces acá idiota

-no dejare que te lleves a mi Yonaka-Tan

Ella puso una mirada de asco haciendo que él rey se enfureciese

-pues no es tuya ni de nadie

-es mía y siempre lo será además Hasu ya lo intento pero no pudo ahora solo déjate morir de una maldita vez

Y fue contra él haciendo una estocada para cortar en dos a Nega, pero no pudo ya que lo esquivo fácilmente, Nega contraatacando le dio una patada en las costillas arrojándolo unos metros lejos de ellos. El rey tardo en recuperarse del golpe pero se reincorporo rápidamente, mientras se recuperaba él lanzo otro ataque pero a las rodillas clavando su katana en su pierna, haciendo que grite de dolor

-que tan débil te has puesto que patético

-pues solo estaba calentando ahora viene lo bueno

Se reincorporo rápidamente haciendo múltiples estocadas, pero todas eras esquivadas fácilmente por Nega pero una le dio en él brazo

-vaya parece que no eres tan eficaz como vos decías jajaja

Nega cayó al suelo y él rey se sentó en él preparando el golpe mortal con su espada apuntando hacia él cuello

-unas últimas palabras mi camarada

Él solo dijo

-púdrete

-como tú quieras

Nega cerró los ojos esperando esa estocada que recibiría pero no sin antes decir

-no mires señorita

-no es necesario

De repente él abrió los ojos viendo al rey siendo atravesado por la katana de Nega pero la empuñaba Yonaka

-espero que te pudras en él infierno rey idiota- murmuraba Yonaka en la oreja del rey

Nega rápidamente se quitó del lugar y sacando a Yonaka de ahí para de un movimiento retirar salvajemente la katana de su espalda, cayendo lentamente al suelo y retorciéndose

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos de acá ahora

-de acuerdo

Y corrieron hasta una playa que encontraron y se sentaron a esperar él atardecer

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-señorita se encuentra bien- pregunto tomando cálidamente su mano

-no, nada solo estaba pensado de cómo fue que llegamos acá

Ah lo que recordó Nega de lo que le había prometido a Mogeko Algo Extraño

(**Preparen sus asientos chicos y chicas que esto les dará a algunos les dará un paro cardiaco)**

-ah por cierto quise venir acá para darte dos regalos

Ella se sorprendió y dijo

-¿eh cuáles?

-esto

De una caja saco un gran collar dorado con las iniciales plateadas de Nega y la de Yonaka. Ella se sorprendió al ver ese gran regalo que agarro él collar, se lo puso rápidamente y agarro a Nega y le dio un gran beso en los labios haciendo sonrojar

Cuando termino él beso Nega dijo

-y eso porque

-es él beso que no me diste en él cuarto de Mogeko Algo Extraño

Él sonrió, pero era hora de decirlo

-_es ahora o nunca-_ pensó Nega suspiro y lo soltó

-mira señorita desde que empecé a sentir algo por usted en el hospital eh comenzado a sentir algo que nunca tuve por eso quiero que esto dure para siempre

-a que te refieres con eso

-lo que quiero decir es que quiero que estés conmigo toda nuestra vida- él rápidamente se arrodillo y de su espalda saco una cajita chiquita de color negro –por eso yo te quiero preguntar. ¿Señorita te gustaría estar él resto de nuestra vida juntos?- al terminar de hablar abrió la cajita dejando ver una gran argolla dorada con un diamante

Ella rápidamente dejo escapar un sollozo y con lágrimas respondió

-sí, sí quiero casarme contigo Nega

Nega agarro la argolla y se la puso y Yonaka lo alzo, lo abrazo y lo beso con lágrimas

-gracias Yonaka por hacerme feliz

**UN TIEMPO DESPUES**

En un lugar cubierto todo de nieve en un lugar parecido a un iglesia. Nos encontramos en él reino hashasky, dentro de ese lugar se encontraba un nervioso Nega-Mogeko en el altar con un esmoquin. En las bancas se encontraban los 7 Mogekos Especiales, Mogekov siendo la que hará la boda y muchos hashaskys.

De repente empezó a escucharse la música cuando viene la novia y Nega se volteo dejando ver a Yonaka, con un vestido blanco como la nieve se acercaba lentamente hasta tomar la mano de Nega que juntos hicieron lo que pasa en la boda hasta llegar a los votos.

-Nega-Mogeko aceptas a Yonaka Kuray como tu legitima esposa para amarla, respetarla serle, fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza en los momentos difíciles, tristes y felices de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

-acepto

-y tu Yonaka Kuray aceptas a Nega-Mogeko como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza en los momentos difíciles, tristes y felices de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

-acepto

Ambos se toman los anillos y se lo ponen

-si alguien que esté presente quiera impedir esto que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

Silencio puro silencio

- bueno con el poder que me es confinado yo los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia

Nega se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido abrazo mientras todos celebraban a los recién casados.

**FIN…..?**

* * *

><p>Holaa espero que les haya gustado este fic que hice con mi manos y con ayudas de personas y muchos se preguntan "<strong>bueno ya vimos la primer sorpresa ahora cual es la segunda<strong>" no se dieron cuenta pues en él transcurso de este capítulo paso algo pero para los que no entienden es simple

_**SECUELAAAA**_

Sip una secuela de este fic que muchos les gustos pero tendrán que esperar que me salga del coco lo que tengan que hacer así lo disfrutan con los ojos jajaja

Bueno eso es todo amigos nos veremos muy pronto bye, bye

**TOMy :D**


End file.
